CinnamonCraft
by OneHighZergling
Summary: Kurogiri's Warp Gate was meant to scatter the students of 1-A around USJ. Howsoever, due to Izuku's Quirk, he got sent quite a bit further than planned... A project between me and SamuelthegreatOO. go check him out!


****Izuku's P.O.V.****

Things were going south, quickly. This was supposed to be a Search and Rescue training at the Unseen Simulation Joint. As Thirteen was giving the explanation of the USJ and the training we would be doing, a portal opened. From that portal, several dozen villains had appeared, including someone made of purple fog! He must've been the person who created it.

Next to him was a slim taller than average man with deathly pale skin, blue hair, and hands covering his arms, neck, and a single hand covering his face. To be honest, it looked like he's in desperate need of chapstick. What stood out, however, was a large, muscular, purple, beaked behemoth with its...brain exposed!?

Aizawa had told Thirteen to protect us, before heading in to combat the villains. I tried to stop him, but he said that no hero should be a one-trick pony, and then leapt into the fray. As we tried to leave, the portal man appeared and, after using his quirk to severely injure thirteen, warped us to random spots in USJ.

I had landed with Tsuyu and, regrettably, Mineta, in the flood zone. After using our quirks, to escape- leaving me with a broken finger- we swam to the shore, only to see Aizawa fighting the nomu and losing. The handsy-man decided to have the portal person, who was called Kurogiri from what he called him, open a portal in front of Tsuyu. I tried to punch him, only for the Nomu to block the punch, but I was left unhurt from the move for some reason.

Then before the handsy-man could tell the nomu to kill me, All Might came in and started fighting the Nomu! He had tried to suplex it after Todoroki froze its arm, but it was a trap, and All Might fell into it. I had to think quickly, and jumped at the nomu to try to free All Might. Kurogiri was prepared for it, and his portal opened in front of me, and I went into it before I could react. As I went into it, a massive explosion racked the USJ. knocking back both the nomu, kurogiri, and All Might a few dozen yards back.

*****3rd Person POV*****

Izuku only saw blackness for a while. Eventually, however, he opened his eyes. "W-where did I get sent to…" he asked, expecting to be in one of the USJ areas. Instead, he was in a vast field. "W-what?! How am I in a field I was in USJ did the portal guy warp me out of USJ oh God what do I do?!" Izuku began to freak out. After a few minutes of panicking, which included waving his arms around, he noticed a book lying on the ground. "Huh?" he asked. This pause in his freaking out allowed him to really see what was around him. First, he noticed a bar of ten hearts on the bottom left corner of his vision, with a row of turkey drumsticks on the bottom right side. 'That's… really weird' he thought to himself. Izuku then picked up the book, and suddenly, the bottom of his vision had a row of nine boxes, and the book took up one of them! There was a white outline around the book, and a name was above the book: Quest Book. "A quest book!?" Izuku exclaimed. This made him look at his hands, and he noticed something: The world was utterly flat! He bent down and felt the ground. It was perfectly flat! He looked around and saw that it was like the world was made of cubes! He also noticed that his fingers were healed!

"T-that's impossible! Unless that warping guy, Kurogiri, I think, is capable of teleporting us to alternate universes which is incredibly broken even by Quirk standards and that's saying something but there's no other alternative available and I have had nothing on me but my USJ clothing at least my fingers don't hurt but how is that the case-" Izuku's eyes widened. "THE BOOK!" he exclaimed. He hurriedly opened it. On the very first page, a...sort of explanation was given to him.

'Attention Izuku Midoriya! This questbook is filled with quests about things in this world, which is made by your quirk. Yes, it's hard to believe, but this is part of your quirk. However, you have to complete every single quest in order to be able to unlock the ability to go home. Each quest gives a certain award, and sometimes, it unlocks a new questbook for a different mod. This is the vanilla quest book. It goes over surviving in this world without the use of iron or stone. Good luck.'

Izuku looked confused as he finished reading it. "This is all my quirk, and I can't get out until I finish all these quest books… this is confusing."

He turned the page, and a description was on one side, and 3 ...blocks(?) were on the other side. Under the description, there was a label that said 'rewards'. Under that were the words 'minimap function unlocked' And 'Recipe Browser Vanilla Unlocked'. Izuku decided to read the description.

'Wood is vital in the early game. Go punch a few trees to get logs and make wooden planks by placing them together. Just reach upwards to open the crafting interface after you have the logs and place the logs in one of the crafting squares on the HUD that will appear to make planks, then place the planks in the crafting area in a square to make a crafting table!'

Izuku looked around, now that he had calmed down, he could see beyond the field he wa in. From what he could see, there was a forest of some kind maybe...100 meters out? Izuku started walking towards the forest, only to be startled by a Mooing sound. He jumped in shock and looked behind him. There was a Cow...but cubed… looking at him, before it turned its head. It gave another moo, but what startled Izuku was the fact that the mouth was not moving. "L-l-lets not go near any animals while I process that…" Izuku said that to no one in particular.

Izuku backed up from the cow and went into the forest, avoiding any animals he saw on the way. He didn't really want to see that again. He walked up a huge cubed, like everything else, oak tree. He gulped as he raised his fist back, and then punched it. The block broke, dropping a single log. While the rest of the tree stayed intact. "...This...is confusing…"

Izuku reached for the dropped log, only for it to get sucked into him and appear on the second slot of his HUD's...Hot bar? He felt like that fit. Izuku at this time was not surprised. He opened the HUD and raises his hand to a large box, with three rows similar to his hot bar. All of them were empty, with a 3rd person view of him, with his arms raised. There was a square made up of four smaller squares to the right of it, which had an arrow pointing to a single square next to the four squares.

"...Here goes nothing…" Izuku mentally placed the oak log into the crafting grid. Upon doing so, four planks popped up on the square. The moment he picked them up from their slot, the log vanished. "...Next step then…" Izuku said with some uncertainty. He then filled the crafting grid's four spaces with one plank each. And sure enough, something with 'crafting table' popped up.

Izuku picked it up, and a small *ding* came from the book. A minimap with a set of coordinates? 'That will help a lot!', Izuku thought. Suddenly, a small window popped up. In it was a larger map, which had a larger overview of his surroundings, with blackness surrounding anything that wasn't nearby. Along with that were a set of coordinates and the word 'Forest' under the coordinates.

Izuku noticed a small diamond button on the window. He pressed it, and another window popped up, asking 'make waypoint here?'. Izuku said yes, and another window popped up for a name. He said 'forest' and said confirm, and then a thin green beam of light appeared in front of him, with a diamond in the middle saying 'Forest'

"This will help a lot if resources are rare." Izuku said while nodding. Then he brought the book up. The second quest was flashing, saying it was ready.

'Congratulations on making a crafting table Izuku! Now make sticks to make a wooden axe to speed things up! You need to use planks for sticks!'

Izuku groaned and punched the tree a few times, getting a few logs. Then when he finished making planks, he noticed an odd...browser(?) on the side of his vision. He saw 'vanilla recipe browser' above the 'browser'.

"Well...may as well use it... " he 'typed' sticks into the search bar, and the image of a stick popped up, along with the crafting recipe for it. It was a wood plank on top of another wood plank. 'This should be easy then' he thought as he put the planks in the crafting square as the recipe showed. Sure enough, sticks popped up. He grabbed them and went along making a wooden axe. He turned it in as he used the recipe browser to look up the wooden axe recipe. The *ding* sound came again. The reward was an apple…? Izuku looked at it closely, and suddenly a crunching sound was heard as the apple vanished into him, filling an unnoticed empty turkey leg on his HUD, and adding...a yellow outline to half of one?

This quite obviously scared Izuku, who jumped as it finished. "T-t-that surprised me."

The book had three quests didn't have any rewards. They were to make a wooden sword, pickaxe, and shovel. 'Easy enough' Izuku thought. As he finished making the two tools and a sword, he noticed the sun setting. At that, the book did a big *DING*

'Izuku! Listen now, you have to quickly build a house with dirt blocks or encase yourself into the ground. Nighttime is very dangerous, as hostile mobs (mobs being the creatures/life of this world) will spawn. Hurry, there's no time to waste!'

Where the blocks/items you were trying to make usually was, there was now a text saying 'survive the night'. He didn't read the rewards. Izuku went into a panic as this happened, quickly punching dirt until he got about 20, and quickly made an encasement. And now, he noticed a...Military time clock? It was under the minimap with the coordinates and 'forest', but it was going a few minutes too fast. 'Maybe this world's time is faster?' Izuku thought.

Moans, hissing, and ...bone...sounds... were heard all night long. And when day game, burning and pained moans and more bone sounds were heard. Izuku slowly dug out the first dirt block, only to be met by an upright green thing with 4 legs and red eyes that are barely visible, like All Might's. It hissed and started to flash white as it got a bit bigger. Izuku tried put the block in front of him. As he did, he saw 'creeper' in the top-middle of his vision in a box, with 'vanilla' under it. The creeper exploded...in...some odd...multicolored particles, from what he saw... along with a confetti popper sound.

Izuku suddenly felt nauseous and his vision started to fade and get dizzy, and a picture of...a block head vomiting was seen on the side of his vision, with '0:10' beside it, and the words 'nasusa' as well. The time ticked down to 0. As it got to around 4 seconds, it started flashing, then at 0:00 it vanished. "O-o-okay... avoid creepers… I don't wanna have to go through that again..."

Izuku looked around at his surroundings in the morning sun. There were bones, arrows, and some kind of...flesh… around on the ground, hovering barely off the ground and spinning slowly. He would pick up the drops from the ground. The flesh popping up as 'rotten flesh.' "I am not eating that..."

The questbook *dinged*. Izuku opened up the book, and the rewards\ was a pile of 64 torches. 'This could...help... possibly.' he thought. The next quest was to get stone tools, which required cobblestone. 'Cobblestone drops when stone is mined with any pickaxe. Stone is found in mountain areas, or just below the surface. Try digging down in a zigzag 3 blocks deep. You should find some stone quickly!'

Izuku nodded at the words in the book. AFter all, it was not like he had anyone to talk to here. Izuku started to dig in a zigzag as the questbook instructed with his wooden shovel. When he had dug three blocks down, he hist stone, just as the questbook described. Izuku Izuku used his shovel (now with a green bar above it) to dig the dirt out of the way. He then used his picaxe to mine the stone. It dropped a very cracked version of itself. When izuku picked it up, he swapped over to it in his hotbar, bringing it to his hands. The words 'cobblestone' appeared above the bar- "Wait, has that third one with the zero been there?" Izuku asked himself.

"Well, I'll find out eventually, but I should find out its purpose sooner or later, as it could be something beneficial...or something really bad."

"It seems that stone is really common. That is goo-AH!" His mutterfest was stopped when the picaxe broke. He looked down at his hotbar, and saw that he had 59 cobblestone blocks.

Izuku slowly calmed himself down, noticing he had cleared a 3 block high decent sized square...hole(?) in the ground. "This...could be my shelter for a bit.."

Izuku went back to his crafting table. "Please don't break into a different block…" he pleaded as he 'mined' the crafting table. It dropped as itself. Izuku gleefully smiled, and moved back down to the cavern, seeing a zombie that had spawned. "H-huh, didn't you come out o-..." Izuku came to the realization that dark places must have something to do with them spawning...wait, how did he figure that out?

The zombie moaned as it walked towards him. Izuku, having to think fast and on a bit of instinct, punched the zombie with One For All. The zombie turned red and was knocked back into the wall, and it moaned in pain. The bar at the middle-top of his vision showed the zombie as 1 heart. but...No pain was felt on his end. Did this world treat One For All differently?

Now Izuku saw four buffs on the side of his vision as he prepared to run to the zombie to punch it again. First was a boot with wind around it with 'speed II' on the side of it, with...an infinity symbol instead of a timer? The second was a white sword of some kind, with the words 'Strength III' with the same infinity symbol. Now that he saw those, he noticed that all four of the stats had an infinity sign. The third buff was of...a yellow(?) pickaxe, with 'haste 2' on the side. The fourth and last image was of a white arrow below a blue arrow with 'Jump boost 3' on the side.

Izuku smiled, thinking the world had let him master One for all in this world. He punched the zombie again after using the speed boost to quickly build up momentum. Apon contact, it turned red, but so did izuku, suddenly he was filled with an immense pain. His health bar dropped by 1/4th, losing 2 and a half hearts. However, it started going back up rapidly, but so did a gray speckled bar behind the turkey legs. When it encased the entire turkey leg bar, a turkey leg and the half yellow outline disappeared. Then he was back at full hp, and the pain was gone. "A-a-a-a chance of hurting myself ...Shouldn't use it then unless I have to… who knows what will happen if I reach zero hearts?"

Izuku went on to make stone tools. The questbook *dinged*, and Izuku opened it up. There was no reward for the quest, but the next quest had a reward. The quest was to make a furnace, and the reward was 10 coal and 'better barrels mod unlocked'. Izuku quickly looked up the furnace recipe, which was 8 cobble in a circle on a crafting table. Izuku quickly made the furnace, placing it and then collecting the reward. The next quest was to get a few 'stacks' of logs. With this knowledge, Izuku went up and outside- after placing torches to prevent the mobs from spawning.

There happened to be a tall, pale girl with very long brunette hair wearing a turtleneck that went from her neck to her ankles, nearly reaching her feet. As for her footwear, she was wearing thigh-high boots with straps that went under the end of her turtleneck. Izuku didn't see her. She had purple eyes and some kind of hat with odd drawings on it- a purple square and white square. "Hopefully he is the one…" she whispered to herself. And with that, she vanished in a puff of purple smoke.


End file.
